


Dimples

by solitudeofself



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudeofself/pseuds/solitudeofself
Summary: Patrick and Jonny get cozy in a booth at a bar with the rest of the team.TW: questionable consent and pressuring.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 62





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in January 2013 and found it again while swapping files over to my new computer. Figured no time like the present to post.

Jonny doesn’t flinch when he feels the back of Kaner’s hand hit his thigh under the bar table after a particularly sarcastic comment regarding Dunc’s hair. It’s something Patrick’s done ever since they were rookies; squeezing himself next to Jonny wherever they are and laughing like an idiot while playfully hitting or punching him. The bar the team is occupying tonight is crowded and Kaner has placed himself at his favorite position on Jonny’s right. The thing that is different tonight though is after all the guys have had a good laugh at Keith’s expense Kaner’s hand stays, warm and heavy, on Jonny’s thigh.

Jonny looks up from his drink but Kaner is focused on something Sharpy is telling him with his beer bottle lifted halfway to his mouth like a friggin’ monkey. The only indication Kaner gives him is a slight smirk that makes his dimple pop. It might be the drinks that Jonny’s been consuming tonight but he is transfixed by the indentation and has to grip his glass tighter to keep himself from doing something stupid like reaching out and touching it.

It’s not like they’re new to this. Jonny has to smile remembering the drunken night in their hotel room as rookies. They’d been chirping each other about the game from that night when Kaner had pushed him all huffy and pouty-lipped and it had seemed like the easiest thing in the world to lean in and kiss the frown off his face. They’d spent that night making out and exchanging sloppy handjobs which lead to future performances and their current awkward relationship.

No, Jonny thought suddenly, snapping himself out of his memories. It’s a thing, not a relationship. Friends with benefits? Teammates with benefits? Who knows? What he does know is that Kaner’s fingers are now tapping delicately to the music while his hand continues to rest on the top of Jonny’s thigh. Sharpy has meandered away obviously bored with or annoyed with whatever Kaner was going on about. Duncs and Seabs are still there, deep in conversation at the end of the table. It involves a lot of pointing in the general vicinity of some women so Jonny assumes that Seabs is explaining how to be a proper wingman for the 500th time.

Jonny watches them head toward the women as Kaner’s fingers begin to press more firmly and travel more freely. Jonny tilts his head toward his teammate but Kaner’s eyes are focused out on the dance floor. Jonny’s starting to freak out a little… what if someone can tell? They’ve kept this thing quiet, barely mentioning it to each other, how are they going to explain groping each other to their teammates? As if he can sense Jonny’s panic, Kaner’s hand slides the inch further to cover Jonny’s jean clad dick. Jonny coughs in surprise to cover up the moan that tries to escape. Jesus, how did he not notice how turned on he was right now? He watches Kaner’s smile reach his eyes and is torn between punching him and kissing him.

Sharpy chooses then to come back to the table with a tray full of shots. Jonny expects Kaner to stop but instead the pressure on his dick becomes greater as Kaner starts to kneed into his groin. Jonny shoots him a look but Kaner is grabbing a shot with his free hand without a care in the world. “What are we cheering to?” he asks, “Keith’s hair helping Seabs pick up all those women?” Sharpy lets out a short bark of laughter.

“While that is a worthy one I was thinking more like to Jonny’s sick goal tonight?” Jonny tries to smile at the praise but instead sputters when Kaner takes the moment the bass drops in some techno song to slide Jonny’s zipper down. “You okay there captain? Jeez, and they let you represent this team.”

“Yea… thanks Sharpy but seriously man I wouldn’t have got that goal without your assist so cheers to you.” Forming words is really hard while Kaner is rubbing the head of Tazer’s dick through his boxer-briefs. 

“Well, if you’re giving me the credit. I’m taking it. Cheers to me!,” Sharpy shouts, raising his glass. Without breaking stride Kaner’s shot glass clinks with Sharpy’s and then they are looking at Tazer expectantly.

“I know he just stole your thunder and everything but didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude not to toast with your friends?” Kaner asks, eyebrows raised high almost disappearing into his hat. His hand has not ceased in its assault. 

“Shut up, your mom,” Jonny eloquently responds raising his shot to clink with the others before swallowing down the liquid. 

“I’m going to go take my shots over to rest of the team… the ones who might know how to like toast or something.” He heads off before either man can respond. They fall into silence again… or almost. Jonny’s breathing is, to his embarrassment, coming faster but he can’t bring himself to stop Kaner.

“You think Seabs is going to get some tonight?” Kaner questions, letting his hand slide inside the slit in the front of Jonny’s briefs. Jonny gasps when he feels Kaner’s hand close around his dick. “I think he should get his head out of his ass and look at Dunc’s for a second,” Kaner adds, letting his hand get slick with precum.

“Pat…” Jonny says, regretfully trying to pull Kaner’s hand out of his pants.

“What?” he asks innocently, the only hint of mischief is in the smirk that makes that god forsaken dimple appear.

“We are in public.”

“So…?” He chooses that moment to increase the pressure of his hand around Jonny’s cock and slide further down. Jonny swallows a moan and weakly pushes against Kaner in an attempt to free himself from the situation. Kaner twists his wrist right under the head and Jonny can’t hold back the groan this time. “Come on, Jonny. You know you like this,” Kaner says, sliding impossibly closer on the bench and leaning so he is whispering into Jonny’s ear.

“Kaner… they’re people… they’ll talk…”

“What if I want them to? I want them to know Jonathan Toew’s is all mine. Want them to see what I can do to him.” Kaner removes his hand from Jonny’s cock quickly and Tazer breathes a sigh of relief but already misses the contact. As he is reaching to tuck himself back in, Kaner spits into his hand and unceremoniously shoves it back into Jonny’s briefs. “Oh, come on. Stop being all prim and proper Captain. I like it dirty.” Jonny’s head falls back at the growl in Kaner’s voice and he slips a little further down in his seat. He is pushed into the back corner of the booth and hopes no one decides to come and explore the VIP section right now. Especially their teammates. At the thought of the team his eyes snap back open.

“Pat… the guys they could come back any…” Kaner cuts him off by pressing his lips to Jonny’s. He capitalizes on Jonny’s surprise and slides his tongue into his mouth. Jonny groans bucking into Kaner’s hand and he feels the smaller man smile against his lips.

“That’s better… now can you quit worrying and just enjoy this?” Jonny wants to refuse, knows he should be the responsible one in this situation, but Kaner tugs just right on his dick and he sighs heavily, sinking once again back into the chair. Kaner rewards him with a kiss before trailing his way down to Jonny’s neck. As he lavishes the area where Jonny’s neck meets his collarbone right at his shirt, Kaner picks up speed on his cock. “Come on, lemme hear it,” he mumbles into Jonny’s shirt before continuing his attack on Jonny’s neck.

“Pat… so good. I’m so close, gonna cum soon,” he moans, shamelessly rutting into Patrick’s hand. Patrick groans at the words and bites into the bruise that’s forming. Jonny gasps and grips the front of Kaner’s shirt pulling him up for a kiss. He pushes his tongue in desperately and slides it over the roof of Pat’s mouth. Kaner thumbs the head of Jonny’s cock and he has to stop the assault on Pat’s mouth to let out a whispered, “Fuckkkkk.”

“Who says you’re in charge now?” Kaner smirks, thumbing the head again, “This was my idea Mr. Hesitant.” Jonny glares at him but is somehow even more turned on by the stupid grin on Kaner’s face.

“Pat… seriously. Going to cum soon.” It’s as if Pat hadn’t thought this through exactly, what a surprise, Jonny bemoans in his head, because at the mention of Jonny’s imminent orgasm he looks panicked. “I swear to God if you make me leave this bar with cum all over me I am never speaking to you again.”

“Relax,” Kaner smiles, grabbing a cloth napkin and pulling it under the table. “You’d miss my stunning intellect and dizzying wit.” As he chirps Jonny, he smiles, and the dimples appear in full force and it’s two more tugs before Jonny is cumming into the napkin with a moan. Kaner manages to get all the cum in the napkin before dropping it on the floor.

“Kaner, gross. People have to like clean this place.”

“Well, they’ll know someone had a good time,” he says, leaning into kiss Jonny. Its gentle this time like a reward for doing so well and Jonny can’t help the grin he gives the smaller man as he pulls away. For a second, Kaner lets himself lean into Jonny and Jonny drapes his arm over his shoulders.

“Did you mean what you said?” Jonny asks nervously waiting until Kaner looks up at him confused. “About me being all yours?” Kaner blushes and his eyes shift towards the tabletop. Serves him right for trying to embarrass the hell out of me, Jonny smirks, but then feels his heartbeat start racing when Kaner takes a breathe,

“Well… yea, I guess. If you want to?” Jonny uses his free hand to lift Kaner’s chin until he’s looking into his eyes.

“Yea. I do.” For what seems the millionth time that night, Jonny is treated to Kaner’s dimples but this time he feels no hesitation as his fingers trace them.

“Our team is full of a bunch of failures,” Sharpy announces, as he, Duncs and Seabs enter the area of the booth. Kaner and Jonny pull apart to the bemused expressions of their linemates. “Maybe not everyone though,” he adds, sharing a wink with Kaner. A few things click and Jonny is staring open-mouthed between the two of them.

“Wait… wha…?”


End file.
